To Tame A Shrew
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: Can opinions ever change? Or are they set in stone? Sammy and Casey figure it out. Read and Review!


**Based upon The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare and Ten Things I Hate About You (1999). **

"Go away!"

"Oh come on, Sammy, it was just a joke.

My eyes, which were on fire, met his cool brown ones. "He's never going to speak to me again. What's your problem?"

I shoved him away, trying not to stare too long at his chest.

He looked at me with mock horror. "Pardon me for trying to be a good best friend. You're making a huge mistake."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, now that Ben thinks I'm with you now."

"It was just one kiss! What are you so pissed off about?"

"The fact that he won't even look my way anymore! You can't just go around kissing unsuspecting people!"

"He was never right for you anyway. He was - "

I icily stared at him. "Not you?" I remarked sardonically. "Thus the basis of his appeal."

For the first time in a while, Casey's brazen facade faltered the slightest bit. It wasn't anything obvious, but his smile lost its normal confidence for a millisecond.

"I was doing it for you. Ben isn't exactly the sharpest pencil in the box, and besides, he's a major player."

"_That's not your decision to make for me_!"

"Then why can't YOU just decide to date me then?"

"Because I hate you!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh please, sweetheart, you couldn't name ten things you hate about me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why, yes, actually, it is."

I wasn't one to back out of a dare. I stood up a little straighter and folded my arms.

"Okay, fine, Number One: You take matters of MY life into your own hands."

Casey shrugged and beckoned me to continue.

"Number Two: You do that idiotic, cocky little half smile and expect me to melt at your feet."

Of course, this instinctually prompted him to display said grin. His brown eyes lit up. "You notice my smile?"

I glared at him.

"Three: I hate it when you act all cheery like everything's perfectly fine when I'm clearly upset!"

"You see, when a rainy day meets sunshine, rainbow magic happens. It adds a pleasant balance to our dynamic."

"A non-existent dynamic. Number Four: I hate when you 'forgot' your English book and you force me to share with you."

He raised his eyebrows. "A tactic that has worked. You've never refused me once."

It was true. He took my momentary silence to step closer. "I noticed when I kissed you in front of Ben, you didn't pull back right away."

I avoided his eyes. "Number Five: You're a liar."

"You mean to tell me that Sammy Keyes can dodge bullets but not a kiss?"

"I did! It just caught me by surprise, that's all." The kiss repulsed me! Right? I was embarrassed beyond measure! Of course I pulled away from him as quickly as I could.

He fixed his eyes on me and opened his mouth, but I cut in front of him. "Six: Your staring is irritating."

"Now you're just making things up on the spot!"

"No I'm not! These are all just a couple out of the endless pool of your screw-ups."

"Yet you never mention specifically what my 'screw-ups' are. Face it, Sammy, now you're just stalling. You can't even THINK of the next one yet."

I blurted out, "Seven: I hate how you always think you can read my mind!"

I didn't mention the fact that he could.

I brushed the thought away, now searching my brain a bit more desperately for ways I could spite this boy.

"Number Eight: You always believe you can come and 'rescue' me when I'm in a tough spot. I. don't. need. your. help."

"A bit synonymous to Number One, but I'll give it to you. And if I remember correctly, if it weren't for my remarkable charm, _you'd_ still be stuck at the _police station _for trespassing."

"I'm a big girl. I could've gotten out myself."

He laughed, but stopped when I hit his arm. "Sorry! Please continue."

"Let's see, where was I? Number Nine? I can't stand it when you sing songs from your drama plays at the top of your lungs around me."

"All right, I'll give you that one. Even though it would be a lot less annoying and more fun if you joined me. Looks like you're at Number Ten. Lay it on me."

"Number Ten," I said, but trailed off when I realized that I had run out of things to say. Was it the fact that I had too many things to say to condense into one argument, or did I legitimately not have a final point?

"Um, number...ten..." I repeated, furious with myself that I couldn't end this once and for all.

Casey lit up when he recognized the fault in my rant. "YES," he said triumphantly, searching my face for my reaction. He cupped my face in his hands and tried to kiss me again.

No! I was not about to let him get that satisfaction. I pushed him away and stormed from the room, muttering, "Just stay away from me."

* * *

He had the nerve to kiss me in front of Ben! She had been waiting for the opportunity to spend time with Ben for months, and he just ruined it all!

My face got red. Although it disgusted me to concede, I hadn't pulled away quite as quickly as was _possible_. I suppose.

Why did he always feel as though he needed to protect me? I thought about it for a while, until I realized that it was something that I would find sweet if anyone else did. So why when Casey does it it's so different? Oh yeah, because his blood ran through Heather Acosta's veins. At the time, that was reason enough to hate anyone.

He HAS defended me in front of his sister before. No one else has the guts to when she's is in her annihilation mindset. I probably would be with a few broken bones if Heather hadn't been peeled from me in fights before. Maybe the things I couldn't stand about him were the things I also wouldn't want to change.

I groaned weakly as I reached a conclusion. I also pulled out my phone to compose a text message.

**Casey's POV:**

Maybe I went too far. I just couldn't stand Ben, standing there about to steal Sammy away. He's an idiot.

I heaved a big sigh and jumped onto my bed back in my apartment. I'm probably the stupid one. Sammy's never going to forgive me.

Even though, I thought with a small smile, she WAS not able to finish her list. Unfortunately, the list she DID compile was probably sufficient. I should probably apologize for everything.

I got up off my bed, but as I neared the door, my phone buzzed. I picked it up, and Sammy's number flashed across the screen. It read:

_Number 10: I hate how in thinking of ten things I hate about you, I realized that I'm actually in love with you. _


End file.
